Warm Bodies
''Warm Bodies ''is a 2013 American romantic horror comedy film directed by Jonathan Levine. It is based on the 2011 novel of the same name by Isaac Marion. It was produced by Mandeville Films and distributed by Summit Entertainment and Lionsgate. It was released on February 1, 2013. Plot R is a zombie live in a post-apocalyptic world. Having made his home at an airport, R spends his days wandering through the airport along with hordes of other zombies, including R's best friend M. Among the zombies R encounters include the Boneys, skeletal zombies who have given up on life and shed all their skin. Having an uncontrollable urge to consume living flesh, R and a group of zombies head to the city to search for living humans. Meanwhile, Julia Grigio is a living girl living in a walled-off human enclave with her father, the colonel, and her boyfriend Perry Kelvin. Colonel Grigio sends Julia, Perry, and her friend Nora outside of the enclave to gather medical supplies. However, R and the zombie horde encounter the group in the city, causing a struggle to ensue. During the confrontation, R notices Julia and becomes smitten with her. While attempting to reach her, R is shot by Perry. Irritated, R attacks Perry and kills him while Julia is distracted, consuming his brains in the process and gaining Perry's memories. R reaches Julia and uses blood to mask her scent from the other zombies, managing to pass her off as another zombie. The zombies return to the airport and R hides Julia in an airplane. R, in an effort to get to know Julia better, consumes leftovers of Perry's brains to learn more of her. The next day, Julia escapes the airplane and attempts to return to the enclave, but is surrounded by zombies. However, R manages to return her back into the airplane. Afterwards, the two begin to bond and R's humanity begins to return. However, M becomes suspicious of R when he notices music playing in R's airplane. R later consumes more of Perry's brains, but becomes disgusted with himself due to having regained traces of his humanity. R then notices Julia to have fled once more, and finds her in the airport, cornered by M and a group of zombies. R is forced to intervene and defend Julia from a confused M, who attempts to goad R to eat Julia. R and Julia are attacked by the Boneys, but M, having a change of heart, intervenes and saves the two. R and Julia decide that Julie must be returned to the human enclave, and sets off in a car. They stop by at a small building, where they sleep in. Meanwhile, the other zombies, inspired by R, begin to regain their humanity, with the exception of the Boneys. While at the building, R admits to having killed Perry, prompting Julia to abandon him and return to the enclave alone. Heartbroken, R journeys back to the airport, where he meets M and the zombies, having been chased out of the airport by the Boneys. M informs R that the Boneys are looking for him and Julia, prompting R to request the zombies for help in locating Julia. The zombies arrive at the enclave, where R sneaks past the wall and reunites with Julia, as well as Nora. The three attempt to inform Colonel Grigio of the zombies returning to life, but he refuses to believe them. Grigio is informed that large groups of zombies and Boneys are converging towards the human enclave and he attempts to kill R, but Nora stops him. R and Julia flee and meet the zombies just as the Boneys arrive at the enclave. R and Julia are forced to flee as M and the zombies fight off the Boneys. In the chaos, the military discovers the zombies to not have malevolent intentions and side with them as they battle the Boneys. However, R and Julia are cornered by Boneys and forced to escape by jumping through a window and into a pool below. Ecstatic at their escape, R and Julia kiss, resulting in R finally returning to life. However, Grigio shoots R in the shoulder, intending to kill him. Julia defends R and points out that he is bleeding, proving he has been revived, as corpses don't bleed. Convinced, Grigio takes R and Julia to safety. Afterwards, the zombies and the military join forces and manage to defeat the Boneys, who die off as a result of not being able to feed. With the Boneys eradicated, the zombies become assimilated into society, slowly regaining their humanity. M remembers his name to be Marcus as well. Meanwhile, a revived R and Julia watch as the wall surrounding the enclave is demolished. Cast *Nicholas Hoult as R. *Teresa Palmer as Julia Grigio. *Analeigh Tipton as Nora. *Rob Corddry as M. *Dave Franco as Perry Kelvin. *John Malcovich as Colonel Grigio. *Cory Hardrict as Kevin. *Daniel Rindress-Kay as Soldier #1. *Vincent Leclerc as Perry's Dad. Category:Films Category:Mandeville Films films Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Horror comedy films Category:Romance films Category:Comedy films Category:Zombie films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:2010s films